Lwaxana Troi
Lwaxana Troi était un Ambassadeur Bétazoïde de la Fédération, et la mère de Deanna Troi. Elle était l'un des diplomates de la Fédération qui possèdait la personnalité la plus colorée. Elle avait d'ailleurs toujours menée une vie à la fois flamboyante et tragique. Lwaxana a adopté son style de vie extravagant et sa personnalité si drôle et touchante peu après la mort de son mari, le Lieutenant Ian Andrew Troi, en 2343, essentiellement pour cacher combien la mort de son époux l'avait affectée. Cette personnalité extrême lui a valu de nombreux accrochages avec sa fille Deanna, souvent embarrassée par l'attitude de sa mère ; elle avait tendance à se montrer trop protectrice avec sa fille. Histoire Jeunesse Le père de Lwaxana était très soucieux de la tradition. Il ne parlait qu'en de rares occasions, affirma que parler, était pour "les étrangers et ceux qui ne savaient pas faire mieux" ( ) Lwaxana rencontra Ian Andrew Troi. Ian vouait un culte à Lwaxana. ( ) En 2328, elle l'épousa. Xelo était au service de Lwaxana jusque dans les années 2330. ( ) En 2330, naissance de son premier enfant Kestra, une fille. ( ) Plus tard dans la décennie, Monsieur Homn remplaça Xelo comme servant personnel. ( ) Le 29 mars 2336, naissance de leur deuxième fille Deanna. ( ) Peu de temps après, lors d'un pique-nique au Lac El'nar avec Ian et Kestra. Kestra mourut tragiquement de noyade. Son chagrin fut si immense qu'elle decida d'effacer tous les souvenirs de Kestra dans la mémoire de Deanna. Elle effaça toute trace de son existence. Et elle fit promettre à Ian de ne jamais parler d'elle. Une photo de la petite fut gardée secrètement par M. Homn. ( ; ) En 2342, pour l'anniversaire des 6 ans de Deanna, Lwaxana se déguisa en princesse koropienne montée sur un siège portant portée par 4 hommes. ( ) En 2343, Ian mourut de circonstances inconnues. ( ) A un moment donné, Lwaxana promit sa fille Deanna en mariage à la famille Miller. ( ) Carrière diplomatique Lwaxana était la fille de la Cinquième Lignée, détentrice du Calice Sacré de Rixx, Héritière des Anneaux Sacrés de Betazed . Elle avait tendance a rappeler ses titres au personne face à elle afin d'imposer son autorité diplomatique. ( ; ) En 2364, Lwaxana vint sur l' pour la première fois afin de marier sa fille Deanna à Wyatt Miller. Un mariage arrangé depuis des années. Son côté excentrique mit de l'animation aux préparatifs, et Lwaxana se retrouva régulièrement en confrontation avec Victoria Miller, la mère du marié. Confrontation accentuée par le fait que Steven Miller, le père était attirée par Lwaxana et que celle-ci n'hésita pas dire les pensées de Steven à voix haute. Aussi elle ne se gêna pas tourner en bourrique le Capitaine Jean-Luc Picard et également à dire tout haut les pensées érotiques qu'il avait envers elle. Finalement, le mariage de Deanna fut annulé. Aussi elle s'amusa à appeler Worf: "Monsieur Woof". ( ) En 2365, Lwaxana représenta le gourvernement de Betazed sur Pacifica à une Conférence organisée. A peine arrivée à la conférence, elle mit à jour 2 Antédiens qui avaient planifié de faire exploser une bombe à l'ultritium. Mais en même temps Lwaxana subit la Phase une augmentation du désir sexuel chez les Bétazoïdes ; dans un premier temps elle fit une fixation sur Worf mais finalement elle décida de concentrer cette énergie sur Picard. Mais Jean-Luc lors d'un dîner en tête à tête rejeta Lwaxana et ne profita pas de cette situation. Il l'emmena dans le programme holographique de Dixon Hill. ( ) En 2366, avec Reittan Grax, elle prit part à la délégation à la biennale de la sur Betazed. Elle fut kidnappée par le DaiMon Tog, un Ferengi, avec sa fille Deanna et William T. Riker. Ils furent secourus par le capitaine Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) En 2367, Lwaxana tomba amoureuse de Timicin un scientifique Kaelon, alors que celui-ci se trouvait en fonction sur l'USS Enterprise-D. Malheureusement, il dut pratiquer la "Résolution," un rituel suicide pour les personnes atteignant les soixante ans. Déspérée Lwaxana tenta de convaincre Timicin de ne pas se suicider. Finalement par amour elle décida d'assister au rituel avec la famille de Timicin. ( ) Selon Beverly Crusher sa venue déclenchait des palpitations à Picard. ( ) En 2368, Lwaxana s'amouracha de Campio, un ministre Kostolain. Leur caractère étaient en harmonie, mais en réalité, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus différents. Campio appliquait le protocole à la lettre tandis que Lwaxana faisait preuve de plus d'initiative. Leur mariage fut annulé durant la cérémonie lorsque Lwaxana apparut en respectant la tradition bétazoïde, c'est à dire nue. ( ) En 2371, Lwaxana visita Bajor et particpa au Festival de la Gratitude sur Deep Space 9. ( ) En 2372, elle épouse Jeyal, un Tavnien, avec qui elle eut un fils. Mais Lwaxana mit fin au mariage en épousant Odo, car elle n'accepta pas les coutumes tavniennes qui étaient la séparation des enfants. Les garçons restaient avec le père et les filles avec la mère. ( ) Vie personnelle Personnalité Famille * 1 soeur * Ian Andrew Troi: époux ** Kestra Troi : sa 1ère fille ** Deanna Troi : sa 2ème fille *** Ian Andrew Troi II : son petit-fils * Jeyal : 2ème époux ** Fils de Jeyal Romances * 2328 à 2343: Ian Andrew Troi * 2365: Jean-Luc Picard * 2367: Timicin * 2368: Campio * 2371: Odo Amitiés ;Worf ;Alexander Rozhenko Chronologie ;Date inconnue : Born on Betazed. ;Milieu des années 2320s : Rencontre avec Ian Andrew Troi. ;2328 : Mariage avec Ian Andrew Troi. ;2330 : Naissance de Kestra Troi, première fille de Ian Troi. ;2336 (29 mars) : Naissance de Deanna Troi, première fille de Ian Troi. ;2336 : Kestra meurt, provoquant chez Lwaxana un blocage mémoriel, qui lui fait effacer le souvenir de Kestra de sa mémoire. ;2343 : Ian Troi meurt en service sur Betazed. ;2364 : Se rend à bord de l'''Enterprise''-D pour le mariage de Deannaavec Wyatt Miller, mais le mariage tombe finalement à l'eau. ;2365 : Se rend à la conférence de Pacifica, qui doit décider si les Antediens peuvent devenir membres de la Fédération. Découvre que les ambassadeurs Antediens sont en fait des terroristes. ;2366 : Se rend à la Conférence du Commerce quand le vaisseau est rappelé sur Bétazed ; Elle est plus tard enlevée par un Ferengi, et sera sauvée par le capitaine Picard. ;2367 : De retour vers Bétazed après une conférence, l''Enterprise porte assistance aux Kaelons, et Lwaxana tombe amoureuse d'un scientifique, Timicin. ;2369 : Première visite de Deep Space 9. ;2371 : Visite Bajor et DS9 pour le Festival de la Gratitude. ;2372 : Visite DS9, pour demander de l'aide à Odo. ;2379 : Sa fille Deanna se marie avec William Riker sur Terre. Un second mariage est prévu sur Bétazed. Apparitions * TNG: ** "Haven" ** "Manhunt" ** "Ménage à Troi" ** "Half a Life" ** "Cost of Living" ** "Dark Page" * DS9: ** "The Forsaken" ** "Fascination" ** "The Muse" Coulisses * The crew quarters set on Star Trek: The Next Generation was always divided into "slots" as a measurement of space and status. For example, ensigns would have one slot, while Captain Picard had four, which was the maximum; however, when Ambassador Lwaxana Troi came onboard, her quarters got a special five slots. Apocryphe Lwaxana Troi sur Wikicities (non-canon). ca:Lwaxana Troi Troi Lwaxana Troi Lwaxana Troi Lwaxana de:Lwaxana Troi en:Lwaxana Troi es:Lwaxana Troi it:Lwaxana Troi pl:Lwaxana Troi pt:Lwaxana Troi ru:Луаксана Трой